Seika
Seika Soo is a fighter who makes a living fighting in tournaments throughout space. She has studied and trained on Planet Nokai under the Yogi Lokenath Rishi as one of his best students. She doesn't age biologically, having the body of a 16 year old. She is an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. She attended the LookoutCup! in 1500 and due to a bracket error, she was placed into the Master Tournament, against the Neo Lookout Crew. A couple years later the crew would meet her again when they visited Nokai under the Yogi's invitiation. During the Wrath of the Underking arc, Seika became a full-fledged NLC warrior. Overview Seika is relentless, confident, optimistic, inventive, yet formal. She has interests in a multitude of physical skills and pushes herself to her limit to achieve them. She has an aura of mystery but enlightenment. She is exceptionally intelligent and absorbs knowledge like a sponge. Interested in spirituality and meditation, one can find her studying (usually huge) books, with often complex language, at super quick speeds. Her favorite subject is physics (or anything science-related) and she finds a kindled interest in martial arts and particularly psychic abilities, time and time again. Seika is not religious but is very spiritual and uses this to advance her fighting technique (which emphasizes the mind and metaphysics), particularly similar to buddhism or hinduism. Growing up as a psy-child, participating in tournaments, introduced her to a wide range of different abilities and powers, many of which she still remembers (with her trained and memorable mind). She developed a form of 'independence with herself' and learned through trial-and-error. One day she wishes to open her own school with her own perfected style. Seika typically dons traditional simple dress, purple and white. She wears sandals but often fights barefoot because of her fighting. She has curly black hair but keeps it in buns and often wears scrunchies. Fighting styles Perfecting usage of several elite and fluid martial art styles, plus her natural vigor, flexibility, and quick manuverability, Seika poses a threat to any opponent physically. Her main style is Swaharistasi, which is a blended combination of many kung fu styles, such as Tai Chi and Muay Thai . She adopts the five basic animal forms, primarily the ways of the snake, crane, and leopard. This all is complemented with psychic powers and effective energy manipulation, with a deadly result. The way of the Snake (蛇) relies on awareness, employs coiling motions and intimidation, uses quick kicks to the lower half of the opponent’s body, utilizes simultaneous striking and locking techniques and avoids the traditional fist. The way of the Crane (起重机) keeps the opponent at a distance and concentrates on the length of the arms and legs, tends to strike with the very end of the natural weapons, attempts to overwhelm the enemy with rapid hand strikes, and evades using circular movements. The way of the Leopard (豹) targets vital regions and is quick and effective. Psychic abilities The Swaharistasi style's second half deals with perfecting the mind and mental form. This utilizes a range of psychic or psionic techniques, powered through the mind with connection to the body. It is described as 'a flower blossoming, releasing pollen'. With every move the opponent makes, it stimulates a kinesis (reaction), in perfect balance/equivalence. She has a high level of control, gained through mental augmentation. She has developed early forms of mindbending (altering opponents' minds). She favors illusions. She has learned to align her energies with patterns of stars (like astrology). Her, having rendered it to nigh-perfection, most powerful psychic ability is the Eye of Gnosis. Magic & Energy (Chi) Much like her physic and psionic usage, she is also skilled with forms of energy, such as Chi (or Ki or Qi) and magic (coming in infinite forms). She renders/utilizes them much like the others. Chi attacks are destructive colorful waves of energy that can destroy things, be manipulated, and absorbed. Speaking of absorption, she is working on those abilities currently. Biography TBA She stayed and worked on Planet Nokai for several decades to study the ways of Yogi Lokenath Rishi, where she attained physical and mental balance, and studied martial arts. She earned her reputation as a skilled and seasoned fighter through many tournaments. She was respected by her colleagues all over the galaxy, despite looking like a 16 year old. This wasn't enough for her, who wanted to go bigger. Debut - LookoutCup! 1500 Wanting a genuinely large and commercial venue to test herself at, Seika traveled from Planet Nokai alone to be a contender in the newly announced LookoutCup! from 14 to 16 July 1500. She was a contender in the junior tournament (second strongest fighters) for the first 2 days and won the entire thing. Due to a bracket mishap, Seika was placed into the Master Tournament (with the Neo Lookout Crew). It was already round 3. The NLC were skeptical of her, as she was an outsider and looked like a child. She was placed against Dante Anthony Redgrave. Their battle was short and slow, as he used moves not allowed in the tournament. Seika hit him hard and he did not perceive her techniques very well, doing the same thing each time. After two warnings, Dante was disqualified, and Seika moved up. Now it was Seika vs Votek. He was boasting heavily and warned her that he would win. They had a short-lived fight; Votek was equally skilled with water like she was. Seika began getting annoyed at how unbalanced he was and his arrogance. Votek immediately went SSJ2 (100x more powerful), and fired a Final Flash. Seika, with her super speed, outran it, into the ocean. She used much power to make the entire ocean freeze into ice, to stop and absorb energy from the Final Flash. Votek decided to end it, and fired lightning at her. She purposely took it, and got fried, pushed to near death. He threw her body back at the referee, declaring he won, then moved onto the finals. Seika was taken in by Gaven, who gave her a Yoku bean and greeted her. She explained she could not stand to fight such badly skilled fighters, was shocked, and disappointed in the tournament. However, she also admitted she was not quite prepared and quite arrogant. Votek continued to boast and threatened to snap her neck, as everyone else supported him. Jericho met Seika. She explained she is from Nokai where she studies under the yogi. She said the NLC will receive an invitation in 2-3 years and to follow it, if they wish to meet again. She then left Earth back to Nokai, with her packed bags. Wrath of the Underking - Neo Lookout Crew (1503) TBA Abilities * Jiruvkishe - frost magic, her specialty. Her mana amount is half of the amount of energy she has at a time. ** Ice/Frost - extremely hard, sticky and durable, her ice can not be effected by gravity suckers (like blackholes), can absorb energy from what it is on to grow stronger (and colder!) ** Runes - she can lay patterns on physical surfaces that explode when an energy pattern comes within feet of it ** Paralysis - in range, she can fire tiny ice darts or spikes that easily pierce skin and give a frostbite-like feeling, and freeze the blood in veins. She can also set this up in runes. ** Wraith - her ice can become sentient and attack the opponent. Their teeth are sharp enough to pierce/cut most physical armors and if bitten, opponent can contact paralysis or frostbite. ** Suit - a strong armor and protection ** Dry Ice - if in contact with fire/lava/heat, the mist displaces robs the oxygen, replacing it with non-combustible CO2, and it removes heat by using it to evaporate or sublimate the dry ice mist. ** Freeze water (or any liquid basically) ** Crystals * Hosikishe - darkness magic. Elemental control. ** Corridor - she can latch onto an opponent's shadow and draw it towards her, pulling on their energy output ** Retracing steps - she can leave copies of her shadow on whatever they are on, like marks (but only she can see them). She can get back to them instantly (only if touching a physical area that is touching where the shadow is). ** Sarandu - mini black holes she summons to absorb light and gravity. She can also manipulate black holes against opponents'. ** Shadow veil - she can manipulate her own shadow * Psychic abilities ** Telekinesis/Telepathy - she can move objects by focusing on them and also contact other beings through mind-to-mind contact ** Aura reading - she can read opponents' energy fields they give off to determine their power ** Psychoscopy/Mind Reading - obtaining information through concentrated eye contact or physical contact to the head (or wherever memories are stored) ** Dowsing - she can locate an object or person she has seen before, but within about 800 miles (so far) ** Multilocation - ability to be in multiple places at once (like cloning) * Swaharistasi martial arts - a 'perfect blend'. The teachings are both physical and mental, created by Yogi Lokenath Rishi, whom she studied under. Quick, agile, and effective, along with mental calmness/balance during battle, allowing great perceptive focus (with Tai Chi). She can dislocate her joints. Her body, in perfect balance, can quickly perceive and she can run at the speed of light. She is extremely flexible. ** Energy/Chi (Ki) - she has the ability to use energy to create destructive but illusive techniques (her favorite). She can connect her energy abilities to her magic in a blend medley. ** Increase gravity - relative to the area's gravity, she can raise or lower the gravity of the battlefield (as long as opponents are within 100 feet of each other and her) ** Lung efficiency - she can breathe underwater. She can breathe in space only if maintaining a proper energy level. She can make a water bubble around her head to preserve air. ** Enhanced hearing- she can hear greatly and accurately from distances of over 100 miles ** Bodily defenses - if an opponent tries to invade her body with their energy/virus, her body will fight against it and attack it, rejecting it (depending on its strength) Category:Characters Category:Neo Lookout Crew Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II